Yugioh Springer
by Sapphirus
Summary: This story is going to have different characters from different animes, FF7,8,10, 10-2,characters. A little of Kingdom Hearts and some friends of mine from school even Michael Jackson. This will be funny. WARNING: Sexual content, Mild language so if you d
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh Springer

By: Dottie

(Dottie: I decide to put this story back up again not not caring about what will happen, you see I love this story so much...This story is going to have different characters from FF78, a little of Kingdom Hearts and some friends of mine from school even Michael Jackson. This will be funny. WARNING: Sexual content, Mild language so if you don't like this type of stuff then don't read.

Yami Marik: Welcome to my show, today's problem is about a girl named Tea, who wants to tell her boyfriend about her super secret, you fucking fools better like it or I'll send ya's asses to the shadow realm.

(Audience cowers then claps)

Yami Marik: Tea come on out!

Tea comes out already sobbing then she goes and sits next to him.

Yami Marik: So what secret are you keeping from your boyfriend girl?

Tea: That I'm pregnant, and (sniff) I've been cheating on him, I was laying with Bakura for 2 months and Yami and me been dating for 5 months since the Battle City tournaments.

Yami Marik: So what, a whore like you would do that!

Tea: I'm not a whore, I was just confused okay?

Yami Marik: Confused huh, well lets see how confused you are when your boyfriend Yami comes out. Yami come on out!

(The audience cheers)

Yami comes out to by Tea and kisses her passionately on the lips.

Audience: AAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

Tea starts crying on Yami's shoulder.

Yami: Whats wrong Tea?

Yami Marik: She came to tell you her secret that she's been keeping to herself from you pharaoh.

Tea: I've been cheating on you, and I'm pregnant with Bakura's child. I been sleeping with him for 2 months. She starts crying again.

(The audience starts booing at her.) Audience: Get that whore! Get that whore! Get that whore!

Yami Marik: Shut the hell up or I'll come down there and take over your minds.

(The audience shuts up fast)

Yami: How could you do this to me, we've been fucking for the last 5 months!

Tea: I know I love how you make me feel so good.

Yami: I know I love your chest, I can just grab them.

Tea: Well we can spice up our sex life, let's learn all the sex crafts from the ninja's. (Audience: Oh shit all hell going to break lose!!

Yami: We could.

Bakura appears on the stage.

Bakura: What the fuck are you doing with my bitch pharaoh?!!

Yami: Who the fuck are you talking to like that?!! If you want her so much lets duel!!

Cloud: Hey now children lets settle down.

Sephiroth: Yeah settle down before I kill you all with my Masamune.

Squall: Just duel already dammit!

Dane: I wouldn't mind fucking that girl either.

Cloud: Ok then let's all fuck Tifa.

Tifa: Whoa guys one of a time!

Mike: I with my soul rearer I will take all of your power and souls, "With my soul rearer I will break Sephiroths sword in half" HaaHaaHaa weaklings.

Sephiroth revives his sword then knocks out Mike. Mike: owwies!

Yami Marik: What the hell happened to damn show this ain't no damn crossover!!!

Dottie: HheeeHeeeHeee! She comes on the stage doing the moonwalk.

(Dottie: I automatically do this when I go to school but not the moonwalk, even though some people hate Michael Jackson I still admire him.) LOL

Mike comes back

Mike: Hey now we all know Michael Jackson raped that boy.

Bakura: Where that bitch Yami go!

Yami Marik: Bakura Yami is not here at the moment, him and Tea went out to eat.

Bakura walks away furiously mad.

Michael Jackson appears on stage.

MJ: Make the world a better place for all children, and I didn't rape that 12-year old boy hheehheeehhheee!!!

Dottie: What's up MJ?

Mike: Aw hell no! I'm out of here, they might both say hheehheehhee! Mike disappears into thin air.

Yami Marik: Okay this show is going a little overboard can we get back to the damn show. Yami will you forgive Tea for what she's done?

Yami: I'll take care of the baby even though it belongs to that damn Tomb Robber.

Bakura: Lets both be the father, just to settle this crap.

Tea: I'm so happy.

Yami Marik goes to the audience for questions.

Yami Marik: Yes Dane?

Dane: For Bakura and Yami, does this mean I can't have sex with Tea!

Bakura/Yami: YYEESS!!

Dane pouts.

Riku and Sora came to the stage.

Yami Marik: Oh no what now!

(Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack) If you run away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't got simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight It's hard to let go, hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing lies before.

Sephiroth: Turn that damn song off!!!!He said very pissed off then he blew up both Riku and Sora off the stage.

Yami Marik: I owe you one on that one.

Cloud: This was the corniest show I've ever seen.

Derrick: I wanted to see some stripers, damn!

(Audience claps and cheers)

Yami Marik: Well that wraps up my show for now and remembers never become a whore like Tea was or your life will be messed up.

(Dottie: This was a tough one, me and 3 friends of mine were working on this story with me, their names were Mike, Derrick, and me of course.


	2. Sephiroth's Revenge

Yugioh Springer Show 2

Sephiroth's Revenge

(Dottie: Yami Marik is on a break right now, but he'll be back for show three. Right now Yami Bakura is hosting this show. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciated it, It made my heart warm in joy. (Warning: Sexual content and Mild Language so if you don't like stuff like this then don't read.

Yami Bakura: Since I didn't get the chance to fuck Tea again, Marik letted me take over his show for now. While he's on his break let's get to the show. The problem for today's show is about a Ex-general demon named Sephiroth who want's to kill his nemesis Cloud for taking his girl Tiff away, ain't this some pitiful shit! Sephiroth bring youe ass out here.

Audience: OH NO NOT SEPHIROTH!!! They said as they cowered and shivered.

Sephiroth appeared in a blaze of fire with his Masamune ready to attack.

Yami Bakura: In my show killing is allowed, expect for killing me he he.

Sephiroth: Where is that bitch Cloud I'm going to slice him so bad, he won't even scream!!!

Yami Bakura: So what is your problem?

Sephiroth: My enemy Cloud is trying to flirt with my Tifa and I'm going to kick his ass when I find him, Tifa don't even like him but nooo he keeps harassing her!!!

While back in stage Cloud was chasing Tifa, he was trying to rape her.

Tifa: Get the hell away from me you pervert help me somebody!!!

Cloud: Your going to be mine no matter what and no one will hear you!

He tackled her on the ground. He brought out a dagger and ripped of Tifa's shirt. Just as he was about to cut the rest of her clothes off til she kicked him in the shins. She ran towards where Sephiroth was.

Tifa: Help!!

Yami Bakura: Did you hear that, I think I heard a girl scream.

Sephiroth: TIFFAA!!

She ran on the show crying and screaming she ran to Sephiroth sobbing on his shoulder.

Yami Bakura: All hell is going to break lose!

Sephiroth: Who did this to you Tifa tell me??!

Tifa: It was that bastard CLOUD!! He tried to rape me!

Sephiroth: His ass is mine he said as he unleashed his sword.

Yami Bakura: Settle down you two save the killing for the end, since Cloud is back there Lets call him out, Cloud come on out.

He came out smiling evilly at Tifa ,Sepiroth came running at him but security held him back.

Sephiroth: I'll get your ass later.

Cloud: I killed you before and I can kill you again.

Yami Bakura: So what problems are you having with these two lovers.

Cloud: Tifa used to be my girl til that beast came and stole her heart so I'm getting my revenge by taking her back.

Sephiroth: Why don't you go back to that bitch Aeris she seems to have the hots for you, How about this I'll end you life instead he said as his used his Sin Harvest on him. Cloud disappeared into Oblivion.

Yami Bakura: Now that that's over lets ask the audience how they feel about this. Yes Ms Dottie?

(Dottie: Why did you and Cloud hate each other anyway?

Sephiroth: Since you made this story you should know that Ms game expert.

(Dottie: Oh yeah silly me .

Yami Bakura: Any more questions?

Audience cowers and nod their heads no since they all feared Sephiroth.

Yami Bakura: Okay, well the lesson we learned today is never try to rape a girl that belongs to the most dangerous killer in the world.

Audience claps. Yami: Bakura Tea's having the baby come on you nut!!!

Yami Bakura: Well got to go now and intil then Yami Marik should be back to steal the show back, bye you fools!!!

MJ: Like I said I never raped a twelve year old boy, HEEHEEHEE!! He said as he moonwalked out of the audience.

( Dottie: This one was probably bad but it might be all I'm writing for now but please, please no flames it just troubles me.) Please Review if you liked it.


	3. Pegasus Vs Kaiba

Chapter 3: Pegasus Vs Kaiba

Dottie: Ok its been a very long time since I wrote for this story, I am so sorry for leaving people out on this. Yami Marik has finally came back from brake time so lets get the next case done.

Yami Marik: Today's show is about a guy named Seto Kaiba and a gay man named Pegasus that can't stop fighting with eachother for who the hell knows what!!

Audience: Now that's sick!!

Dottie: I know

Michael Jackson: got that right

Yami: What the fuck!!, you shouldn't even be talking MJ first you molest boys now your Prince's love toy now, wow he for once wen't to kids then grown men, man you make me sick, lets bring out Seto.

(Audience claps) Seto sits by Y-Marik looking very pissed off.....

Yami Marik: So tell us what have been going on with you and Pegasus??

Seto: This guy is fucking gay, everytime I go somewhere or do something he always try to ask me out on a date or give me flower, every damn time I tell him I hate guys all he do is laugh and giggle like a girl!!!

Yami Marik: ooooook so let's see what he has to say.......

(Audience snickers as they see that Pegasus is dressed up like a woman wearing pink everything.

Pegasus: How do you like me now Kaiba I look more like a girl now than a man!!!

Audience: All hell!!!!!!!!!

(Sephiroth was in the back of the audience) Sephiroth: You are an insult to all silver haired people you fagget of a heshe!!!!!

Bakura: Word man word, he said giving a high five to Sephiroth.

Yami Marik: Ook well Pegasus why are you harrasing Seto when he doesn't want you??

Pegasus: I am just soo in love with him I just want him for his body, he said looking at Seto with a drooling mouth.

Dottie: Ok!! now I really got somewhere to go, I said walking out.

Bakura/Sephiroth: Wait for us!! they both ran out following her.

Yami Marik: You fagget now look what you done your scaring my most best audience!!!! Now i'm sending you to the shadow realm, got any last words before you die!!??

Pegasus: Yes I do, he said running to Seto jumping on him and humping him, with kisses on his lips.

Seto: Heeeeeelppppppp meeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! """"

Yami Marik: Death awaits you!!!! He said sending him to the shadow realm.

Seto: Thank you Marik you saved my life, actually my whole like!!

Yami Marik: Your welcome Kaiba, for that you should give me your Obelisk the tormentor....

Seto: Well ok have it but take care of it well Marik!!!!

Yami takes the card out of his hand, yes I finally got two egyptian God Cards, now next is that Pharoh's Slifer The sky dragon Mwhahahhahah!!!!!!!!!! Now what do the audience have to say about this silly show today?? Yes Joey??

Joey: Hey Seto I heard that you had an intercorse with Pegasus once after the the Duelist Kingdom finals!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Seto: Why you little bitch!!! Blue eyes come out!! he said summoning The Blue Eyes white dragon.

Joey: Mommmmmyyyy!!! he yelled running out of the building with the dragon chasing him.

Seto: Use white Lightning on that dog!!!!

Joey: Owwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!help!!!

Yami Marik: Well thats it for our show today,what do you think will happen on our next show stay tuned for my show Yugioh Spinger.

(Audience Claps)

Dottie: Well how was it Please review!!! if it is a flame don't make it harsh ok!!


	4. Marik has a secret to tell Serenity!

Yugioh Springer 

**Chapter 4: Marik has a secret to tell Serenity!!!**

Dottie: This chapter is going to be one of my fav chapters of all or them....

**Dottie: I know, I know I shouldn't be hosting this show, but Y-Marik, caught a cold and Y-Bakura and Yami had to stay home with Tea. Sephiroth something important to do, so today's show is about my personal friend Marik has a secret he's been holding from his girlfriend Serenity**

**::Audience claps out loud::**

**Joey: WHET THE HELL!!! If he did something wrong to my sister I'll, I'll...**

**Cloud: "Calm down kid this might get interesting."**

**Marik waves at everyone keeping a positive look on his face. He sat at the seat right by Dottie giving her a hug.**

**Dottie: "So what's going on between you and Serenity?"**

**Marik: "Well since we been going out I been getting more and more in love with her, and less and less eviler, I was going to ask her hand in marriage if she'll accept it."**

**Audience: "awwwww that's so sweet!!!**

**Dottie: "I'm sure she'll say yes, you always treated her like the woman she is I know you would make a great husband for her Marik."**

**::My Pov::**

"**Not only he's going to ask her in marriage, but not only that the whole show got a surprise for them stored"**

The all of a sudden Tristan came in with a very mad look on his face after hearing the whole conversation.

**Tristan: "You fucking bastard what do you mean your going to marry her, not while I'm still living I loved her first!!!!!"**

**Ryou: "But Tristan you should have told her that a long time ago, but now it's too late mate." he said with his British accent.**

**Security kicked out Tristan before he could get any worse.**

Ansem: "I just arrived here for my first time, and this show is is getting boring, aren't we going to get to the fucking part".... 

**Riku: "Shut up Ansem your Ansem show was even more stupid than this show, open your heart to darkness that's one of the lamest lines I've ever heard!! ((Dottie: theres really an Ansem show if you go to and search for Kingdom Hearts Revealed"))**

**Michael Jackson: "I can still remember my first wedding, we had lots of boys there too".**

**Everyone except for Dottie:" SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOLESTER"!!!**

**Michael Jackson: Oo""**

**Dottie: "Will you be patient people, this isn't just a show about whores and sluts, it's also about love and romance too"!! Serenity come on out.**

**Serenity came out looking as nice as ever, unaware of what situation she would be in in awhile.**

**Dottie: "Welcome Serenity have a seat! **

**She sat right by Marik holding his hand.**

**Dottie: "Serenity how long have you and Marik loved eachother?"**

**Serenity: "We loved eachother for about 2 years since the Battle City Finals".**

**Dottie: "Well Marik has something to ask you today Serenity".**

**Marik kneeled on both knees in front of Serenity, taking out a little case with a 24kt diamond ring with the with a Winged Dragon of Ra imprinted on the side of the ring.**

**Marik: "Serenity Wheeler will you, will you marry me?"**

**Serenity had tears in her eyes happy of what he just asked her**

**Serenity: "Yes Marik Ishtar I will".**

**Marik took the ring out and putted it on Serenity's right ringed finger. She looked at it and hugged Marik tightly.**

**Audience: awwwwwwwww...claps very loudly**

**Dottie: "Not only are you getting married but were also giving you a wedding personally here with all your family and friends hosting me and your yami, Yami Marik.**

**Marik: Thank you Dottie, you're the most nicest person I have ever met.**

**Dottie: : "Hey no problem Marik it's what I do, I'm the romance master after all, and we'll even pay for the wedding, and the dresses and suits".**

**Marik ran up to Dottie and gave her a big hug**

**Marik: "Thank you so, you will always have me around if you ever have any problems and here you can have my Winged Dragon of Ra too" he said handing the card to her.**

**Dottie: "Wow thanks Marik!!! Now both of you go get yourself ready for your wedding cause it will be in 7 hours til we're ready your outfits just arrived".**

**Serenity: "Ok bye, see ya in 7 hours" she said pulling Marik with her.**

**Dottie: "No offence audience but the seats are going to be taken so til the next show guys see ya in 2 days!"**

**Squall: "I really wanted to see the wedding, man I wish I was part of Yugioh instead of Final fantasy" ""**

**Cloud hits his in the head **

**Audience claps and leaves in the backdoors, in minutes everyone was gone.**

**Yami Marik: I'm just in time I guess I'll stay here and help you out with the wedding plans Dottie.**

**Yami Bakura: Me too.**

**Dottie: uh okk" oo""**

**Dottie: So how was it? I know the characters were a bit OOC whatever that means, but I just decided to join in the story since I enjoying it so much LOL!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! No Flames or I'll use my new Winged Dragon of Ra to wash them away. Sorry if I ruined anything.**


	5. Clash of the silver haired characters!

**Dottie: Wow has it's been long since I have updated this story, just to tell you all this story was on once but they deleted it. I was so mad I just putted it back up again, regardless of what will happen. This story was such a hit I had over 30 reviews for it!!! **

Chapter 5: Clash of the silver haired characters!!!!

Yami: Man that was a big wedding, them two couldn't wait to get in a room to fuck eachother, sheesh what a mess. Today I am doing the show while Dottie, Yami-Bakura, and Y-Marik get a break I finally get to run this show knowing it got my title all over it. Todays show is about a couple of guys who are fighting over eachothers hair color what type of dumb shit is that!!

Ansem: Well this will be interesting, knowing I got silver hair too.

Yami: My first guest is a person who was known as one of the most feared person where he came from, everyone give a hand to lord of the Western Lands Sesshomaru!

(Audience claps)

Sesshomaru comes on to the stage looking as if he was about to kill someone, but he knew to keep his cool. He went and sat down by Yami.

Yami: So what seems to be your problem today?

Sesshomaru: Well I seem to have people out there trying to have silver hair like me and it's pissing me off, only my brother is allowed with that.

Yami: Well who are the people trying to copy you?

Sesshomaru: Some guy named Sephiroth which who I hate the most because he looks like me the most, Epalazo from Excel saga, that guy from Pokemon Sapphire and Ruby, Ansem, Riku, Makenshi from Final fantasy Unlimited with those black looking horns on his head, that wolf Tsume, Amidamaru from Shaman King, Kagato from Tenchi Muyo, Kurama, Pegasus, damn theres too many to count, but those are the main ones! I'm not even going to bother with Bakura since I know him. I already know I have the best silver hair in the world. A/N: So you won't get confused Epalazo is from the anime Excel Saga, If you played Pokemon Sapphire and Ruby there is a guy with white hair you can play as or battle with.

Ansem: Hey I'm offended by that you stupid mutt!

: you wish you the better one you dog!

Yami: Who the hell was that?

Sephiroth: It was I, once again I'm on this show, for what because of this sissy complaining over something stupid.

M- Jackson: I think he had too much weed for his life heheheheheheheheeh, and too much masturbating, I think he needs a big old bear hug.

Sesshomaru: Stay away from me you rapist!!!!

Sesshomaru had a vein pop out on the side of his head, he blows him away with his whip.

M-Jackson: Owies….

Sephiroth: You know you look more like a bitch than just a dog, you almost look like a woman with all those weird clothes on you.

Sesshomaru: Come say that to my face you low life horse fucker!!!!

Sephiroth: I'll be glad to.

They both took their swords out, going at eachother with speed that are matched. The stage guards didn't bother trying to stop them, knowing they are too strong and could kill them in a blink.

Ansem: I'm not going to try to stop them.

Sora: Man this is going to kick ass, let me catch this on tape!! He said bringing his camcorder out.

(Audience: ………

Dottie: Stop this fighting at once, you guys are my two most favorite people of all, sit down and get with the show.

Sephiroth: hmm maybe she's right

Sesshomaru: yeah

They both sit down, putting their sword back in their sheaths.

Yami: So why are you getting mad about something like this Sesshomaru, you and Sephiroth are so alike you and him could be related.

Sephiroth: Please don't say that ever again, he is a insult to all silver hairs.

Sesshomaru: If you don't want to die Sephiroth then I would keep my mouth shut for a little while.

Yami: I think the others would rather come out too.

The rest of the guys came on to the stage, sitting in the extra chairs by Yami.

Makenshi: Why am I even out here, this is the most stupidest show on earth.

Pegasus: You look kinda sexy in that kimono Fluffy.

He blows a kiss at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru gives him a death glare.

Tsume: Everyone knows that I am more sexy than any of you bastards hehe.

Kagato: You wish you stupid wolf, I am the better looking!

Dude from Pokemon: Um what is the point of this fight I got more training to do for my Pokemon, not be here fighting over hair color.

Riku: Well girls like younger guys so it's me they want.

Amidamaru: Nah I think I am, knowing the girls love me the most because I am a Samurai.

Elpalazo: Sesshomaru looks more like me, just look at us.

Kurama: I love my demon form a lot better, It makes me more charming.

Girls in the audience: HEEE"S SOO CUTEE!!!

They have hearts in their eyes

Sesshomaru: Wanna bet fox boy well here this will make you all look good!!

He picks up a jug full of blue paint and run to them all and throw it all over them making their hair all blue.

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: You all look better already seeing that I'm the only one with the silver head here now hehe.

Guys: "OO"…

Makenshi: You will pay for that you dumbass!

Dottie: You all look good, blue is my favorite color!!!

Kurama: Damn you, now it's all over my fur.

Tsume: I'm licking this off of me right now!!!!!

He turns into his wolf form licking himself all over making a big scene.

Tsume: damn it's permanent how could paint be permanent!!!!

Sephiroth: Damn do that somewhere else, we don't need to see that!!!

He said pointing to Tsume's lower part. Tsume blushes when he noticed this.

Tsume: Why are you looking are you gay or something?

Sesshomaru: Now what are guys going to do, its permanent hahahahahahah!!!

Girls in the audience: We will show you!!

They jump on the stage jumping Sesshomaru one by one causing a big cloud of smoke. Most of them were pulling on his tail while the others pulled on his hair.

Sesshomaru: Lets me go you bitches!!!!

Tifa: How could you so such a thing, Tsume is the hottest guy on earth!!!

Tea: You go over there this instant and get that stuff off of Sephiroth!!

Dottie: I'm not getting into this.

Excel: I love Lord Epalazo, hail Epalazo!!!!

Hyatt: Yay!!!!

Yami: Ok this show is getting no where, and a guy is having problems with people having the same color hair as him, what next, I mean come on this is the worst show I ever hosted.

Bakura and Ryou, and Y-Marik comes onto the stage.

Bakura: What the hells all the racket I can't concentrate in this building!!

Ryou: We heard the noise coming from in here, shut up already.

Y-Marik: If ya don't stop this bullshit right now I will control all of your minds!!.

Everyone stops staring at him with wide looks. Sesshomaru's hair was messed up in tangles.

Sesshomaru: Now look what you done, my hair is ruined, it will take hours to get it back straight again!!!

Dude form Pokemon: Ok now this is not coming off of me, now I am mad Blaziken go!!!

He throws his Pok'eball revealing his Poke'mon Blaziken.

Blaziken: Blazzzziken!!!

Dude from Pokemon: Blaziken use flamethrower on Sesshomaru now!!

Blaziken: Blazzzz!!

A flamethrower came to Sesshomaru, but he dodged it easily burning the hell out of Bakura, Ryou and Y-Marik.

Bakura, Ryou, and Y-Marik: ………..ow!

Sesshomaru: What a weak rooster.

All the guys on stage: hahahahhahahahahahahahahahah what a bunch of dickheads!!!

Dude from Pokemon: uh-oh oops!

Ryou: Ok that's it, your going to bloody hell you maggot go Lugia!!!

Lugia appeared on the stage breaking everything in it's path.

Lugia: Rawww!!!

Dottie: Hey that's my signature Pokemon give him to me.

Amsem: Ryou your not from Pokemon how did you get that thing?

Ryou: Easy my Yami stole it.

Audience: Ahhhhhhhhahhh!!

Yami: Enough already this show is has gotten out of line too much everyone sit down and SHUT THE HELLL UP!!!!!!

Everyone calls their Pokemon back and sits down.

Yami: That's better, now theres only one thing, how is that stuff going to get out of your hair?

Epalazo: I don't know but when this show is over I am going to knock the living hell out of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha comes on the stage

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru what is going on here, hahahahahhahhahahahah!!! He falls on the floor laughing at all the guys.

Inuyasha: What happened to you guys!!???!

Sephiroth: Your stupid brother did this to us!

Inuyasha: Well he did a good job and Sesshomaru why in the hell did you let a bunch of girls stop you?

Sesshomaru: There were too many of them brother.

Kurama: Lets kill them both!!

All of them run to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha brings out his Tetsaiga while Sesshomaru brings out his Tenseiga.

Inuyasha: Blacklash Wave!!!!!

Sesshomaru: Time to die!!

A big explosion is heard, the whole building blows up into smithereens. Everyone except for Yami, Dottie and the two brothers were knocked out cold.

Dottie: What the hell, how did we not get hurt?

Yami: Why did you guys do that it will take months to fix this mess !!

Inuyasha: Well that ends the show ha.

Sesshomaru: This proves that I am the best looking person in this world.

Inuyasha: Whatever lets just go.

Yami: This will go on your bill you two!!!

Dottie: Its ok at least we survived.

Everyone: XX

Yami: Well there no questions so I will end this, I am Yami and we will be back in a couple months so stay tuned to our next show of Yugioh Springer.

Dottie: This is the longest chapter I have ever made in my life. How was it, I know it was OOC for everyone but I was bored so I putted anything that caught u in my mind into it. I have an upsession with silvered hair anime and video game characters. PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!


End file.
